Young Sergeant Drake
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Pernahkah kau merindukan masa lalu hingga sangat menginginkannya? Bagaimana jika kamu tahu bahwa kamu akan terus terjebak di dalamnya dan takkan kembali? Penyesalan inipun sempat dirasakan oleh Sergei Dragunov. Mau tahu? RnR dulu dong!


Scarlet : Wah, kok kita ada ide baru terus ya?

Nagi : Scarlet-chan, emangnya kta dapet ide apa? Yang belom-belom aja ga kelar!

Scarlet : Tapi, ga ada salahnya sebelum hilang lagi… Sekali lagi, pembaca! Saya sedang terinspirasi sebuah gambar yang kami jadikan cover pik ini. Jika kalian mau nyimpen, silakan membuka situs deviantArt dengan memasukkan nama Oom Dragunov di _Search engine bar_-nya. Akan saya jelaskan sejarah bapak saya juga disini. Enjoy!

Disclaimer :

Tekken, belongs to Harada-sensei and Namco

"Takut", belongs to Vierra band

WARNING! This fic contains gaje-ness, OOC-ness, (maybe)missing typos, and the other side of Author's errors. For the Rule 86, Oom Dragunov akan "disusutkan" demi kepentingan isi cerita. Selain itu, bagi yang tidak menyukai pair DraguLeo, silakan menyingkir dari fic ini... Sekaligus, akan lebih banyak interaksi dengan pembaca di fic ini...

* * *

Summary : Pernahkah kau merindukan masa lalu hingga sangat menginginkannya? Bagaimana jika kamu tahu bahwa kamu akan terus terjebak di dalamnya dan takkan kembali? Penyesalan inipun sempat dirasakan oleh Sergei Dragunov. Mau tahu? RnR dulu dong!

Nagi and Scarlet, presents…

.

.

.

**Young Sergeant Drake**

.

.

Prolog

-Dragunov's PoV-

"Ayah, apakah Ayah sempat melupakan sesuatu?", tanya Scarlet, putri tiriku yang kusayang.

"memangnya Ayah melupakan apa, Sayang?", tanyaku padanya seraya menuang kopi dan melihat-lihat foto di kameraku.

"Ayah pernah bilang ingin menceritakan kisah Sersan Drake yang sempat kutemui 5 tahun lalu. Ayah juga bilang kalau pernah bertemu ayahku. Maksudku, ayah kandungku sebelum meninggal. Tolonglah, aku ingin mendengar kisah Ayah…", rengeknya sambil melakukan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Argh! Bisakah kau menghentikan rengekan sialanmu itu? Wajahmu seperti sedang mengerang ingin buang air besar!"

"Tidak akan!"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Oke, FINE! Sekarang, kembalikan posisi matamu yang juling itu!", kataku menyerahkan diri.

"Ayah…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Ga bisa balik… Mataku keram…"

PLAK! #tepokjidat

.

.

.

"Jadi, Ayah punya kamera? Wah, jadi seru ini!", katanya kegirangan.

"Tidak usah begitu, kamu bisa mendengar kisah seperti menonton film kok! Rekaman ini kuambil saat usiaku 27 tahun", kataku seraya menyalakan kameraku untuk menunjukkan video rekaman seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

.

Ugh! Ah, sudah _on air_? Hedeh… Padahal masih mau ngegalau… *memasang wajah datar*

Oh, hai semuanya…

Perkenalkan, namaku Dragunov. Sergei Dragunov. Aku adalah anak dengan nama Sersan, tapi tidak berpangkat Sersan. Kalian lihat bintang-bintang ini? *menunjuk pundak bertabur bintang* Aku berpangkat Jenderal. Jadi, jangan panggil dengan nama depanku. Itu sangat menyulitkanku untuk mengetahui pangkat kemiliteranku. Aku anggota organisasi militer SPETSNAZ, organisasi cabang militernya Rusia dimana tugasku disini adalah menangkap sosok tak dikenali alias spesies baru untuk diteliti oleh para ilmuwan terkemuka dunia. Banyak yang bilang bahwa jika aku berwajah datar dan sunyi, aku akan terlihat cukup menakutkan. Saat aku bercermin, aku tak takut sama sekali. Tapi, yang lainnya langsung ko'it seketika. Entah mengapa aku merasa cukup aneh dilahirkan dengan wajah dingin mencekam seperti saat ini…

.

.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku sedang galau. Apa kalian bilang? Aku tidak berhak galau? Oh, sori-sori mangap. Di Rusia, manusia juga bisa galau! Jangan-jangan, yang kalian pikirkan itu aku seorang vampir atau zombie ya?

Sebenarnya, aku galau bukan hanya karena impianku menjadi seorang penyanyi terbengkalai karena wajib militer menyebalkan ini. Usia 20 tahun, harus ikut tugas kemiliteran selama 10 tahun. Bukankah itu kejam? Meski begitu, aku dipungut menjadi anggota kemiliteran saat umur 17 tahun. Jadi, tahun ini diberi sedikit keringanan untuk para remaja yang masih ingin mengejar mimpinya. Tapi, aku hanya ingin bebas meski hanya sekali saat Perang Dunia 2 berakhir, juga saat aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa kucintai setelah bertahun-tahun hidup sebatang kara. Dia seorang anak perempuan yang tak diakui oleh ortunya. Agar lebih jelas, aku akan menceritakannya.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Perang Dunia 2 sudah berakhir. Aku mengambil cuti selama 3 hari saat usiaku 20 tahun. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahku yang jaraknya hanya beberapa kilometer. Aku melihat kerumunan orang yang akan memukuli seekor(?) bocah berusia 9 tahun. Rasa ibaku mulai tumbuh tanpa henti, dan segera melewati kerumunan tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyakiti dia? Dia tak bersalah!", kataku marah pada salah seorang di antara kerumunan tersebut.

"Maksudmu apa?", tanya orang itu bingung.

"Kau akan menyakiti anak kecil! Kau tak berprikemanusiaan!", kataku masih marah.

Orang itu mengacuhkan perkataanku, lalu tertawa melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Aku berniat untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil itu, namun yang kulihat sekarang adalah acara topeng monyet. Ternyata aku telah memaki seseorang yang menyaksikan acara ini… -_-a

"Loh? Anak kecil yang tadi mana?", tanyaku bingung.

"Maksudmu, yang itu?", kata seseorang yang lain menunjuk seekor(?) anak kecil tergolek lemas dengan lebam di seluruh tubuhnya. Tak seorangpun kasihan melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyaku seraya mengambil kotak P3K di tasku.

"Apa dengan bertanya membuatku membaik?", katanya dengan angkuh.

'Menyebalkan! Seharusnya aku tinggalkan saja tadi!', batinku sambil mengusap luka di wajah anak itu.

"Aduh! Sakit!",kata anak itu merintih kesakitan.

"Hei. Pantas saja mereka memukulimu, kau orang Jerman! Kau tidak berhak keluar hingga seminggu setelah perang berakhir. Ayo kuantar pulang sebelum mereka menganggapku pengkhianat…"

"Memang kenapa? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jerman berstatus penjahat perang. Dan semua orang Rusia bisa ngomog R, laki-laki bodoh!"

"Hei, aku perempuan tahu!"

"Salahmu sendiri jika rambut dan wajahmu seperti laki-laki"

Dengan rasa iba(baca :marah) yang tinggi, aku mengantarnya pulang. Sesampainya di rumah anak itu, orangtuanya sangat berterima kasih karena anak mereka sudah ditemukan.

.

Saat aku beranjak pulang, anak itu memberikan kalungnya kepadaku. Aku merasa bingung dengan pemberiannya ini.

"Bentuknya aneh. Ini jangkar kapal?", tanyaku.

"Bukan, itu Mjolnir."

"Apalagi itu?"

"Palu petirnya Thor. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Tapi, aku sudah memiliki idola baru. Kau bisa menyimpannya untuk mengenangku."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih..."

Aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan anak itu. Namun ternyata, aku kembali dicegat olehnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kita belum saling mengenal, bukan?", kata anak itu kelalahan setelah berlari mengejarku.

"Oh, iya. Kupikir pertemuan kita akan berakhir disini. Mengapa harus saling mengenal dulu?", jawabku dengan wajah dingin.

"Tentu saja perlu. Aku kesepian sejak ibuku meninggal dunia, jadi aku ingin kita berteman meski harus berjauhan. Aku tahu kau pasti juga kesepian", kata anak itu polos.

Ternyata, dia juga tahu kalau aku merindukan keluargaku. Sudah lama sekali aku hidup sebatang kara selama aku berada di markas tentara. Padahal, mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi sangat ingin kukejar...

"Oh, iya. Namaku Eleonore, kau bisa memanggilku Leo", kata anak itu memperkenalkan diri sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah. Kau berjanji suatu saat akan bertemu lagi?", balasku.

"Pasti kita akan bertemu lagi dan saling mengingatkan..."

"Sampai jumpa, Leo"

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan anak itu sendirian sambil memegangi kalung pemberiannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kak? Aku belum mengenalmu..."

Aku berbalik karena anak itu. Dengan sedikit senyuman manis, aku berjongkok dan mengelus kepalanya sambil berkata,"Dragunov. Kau bisa memanggilku Drake kapanpun yang kau mau. Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan datang...".

Leo sumringah, dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Wajahnya penuh pengharapan. Dia hanya bisa berkata, "Aku pasti akan menggunakannya dengan baik. Terima kasih, Drake..."

"Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi, Leo. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi..."

Aku pergi meninggalkan Leo. Entah ada apa, aku merasa tak enak padanya. Seperti perasaan cinta atau sayang. Dia mengingatkanku dengan diriku saat seusianya, pemberontak yang menakutkan. Perasaan ini lebih dari sayang, benarkah cinta tidak kenal usia? Benarkah cinta itu buta dan tuli? Semoga saja cinta tidak bisu. Oh, tidak! Penyakitku kambuh lagi... Para fans sekalian, saya bukan pedofil! Hanya saja...

Oke, aku seorang pedofil. PUAS?

Hanya saja, aku berharap aku bisa seusianya, aku pasti bisa memperbaiki hidupku hingga bersahabat jadi cinta dengan Leo. Masa itu indah sekali...

Sekarang, sudah 7 tahun berlalu. Aku merasa seperti merindukannya berada disini. Mungkin usianya saat ini sudah 16 tahun. Aku jadi ingin menyanyi...

.

.

.

_Kutahu kamu bosan_

_Kutahu kamu jenuh_

_Kutahu kamu... tak tahan lagi_

_._

_Ini semua salahku, ini semua sebabku_

_Kutahu kamu...tak tahan lagi..._

_._

_._

_Aku takut kamu pergi, kamu hilang, kamu sakit_

_Aku ingin kau disini, disampingku, selamanya_

.

.

.

Haaah... Galau tingkat SMP kelas tiga. Aku hanya bisa memegangi kalung pemberiannya 7 tahun lalu...

.

.

Tiba-tiba, teleponku berdering keras. Perusak suasana!

"Halo? Disini Sergei Dragunov, jangan ganggu orang galau!", jawabku datar.

"Dragunov? Drake! Ini Leo!", kata sebuah suara yang mengaku sebagai Leo.

"Ah, Leo! Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika kau yang menjawab... Apa kabar?", kataku kaget sambil salting.

"Baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja masuk SMA, kebetulan aku juga kerja sampingan sebagai pelayan restoran di dekat taman kota. Mungkin kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengajakmu kesana..."

"Oke. Tapi, kenapa kau kerja sampingan? Bukankah kau harus sekolah?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya. Pulsaku sekarat... besok jam 12 siang ya! Aku yang bayar"

"Baiklah, aku tanya atasan dulu ya..."

PIK!

Leo? Dia mengajakku makan di tempat kerjanya? _Speechless_...

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

-Dragunov's Imagination Zone-

"Sergei Dragunov, apakah anda bersedia menjadi istri Eleonore Kliesen apapun yang terjadi?", kata seorang lelaki berbaju hitam yang diakui sebagai seorang penghulu.

"Aku bersedia!", jawabku penuh semangat.

"Dengan ini, saya nikahkan Sergei Dragunov dengan Eleonore Kliesen dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat fitness dibayar utang!", kata sang penghulu sambil memegang tanganku.

"Saya terima nikahnya dengan Eleonore Kliesen dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat fitness dibayar utang!", kataku bersemangat.

"Saksi, sah?"

"TIDAK SAH!",kata sebuah suara menolak.

"Beritahu saya kenapa tidak sah!", balas si penghulu.

"Dia masih tertidur! Itu bukan Leo!", kata suara itu.

Aku menoleh ke pengantin wanita di sebelahku. Saat melihatnya, tampak wajah seorang lelaki kulit hitam manis yang mirip denganku berusaha menciumku.

"TIDYAAAAAAAAAK!"

-End of Dragunov's Imagination Zone-

.

.

.

"Dragunov? Dragunov! Bangun! Ini bukan waktunya tidur siang!", kata sebuah suara.

"TIDAK! PERGI DARIKU!", kataku mendorong seorang lelaki berjas putih hingga tepar seketika. "Oh, tidak! Lex, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku!"

Aku mendorong lelaki berkulit hitam dan mirip denganku . Benar, dialah Lex Salazar si ilmuwan muda perwakilan Amerika. Kebetulan dia sering membantuku melakukan banyak hal meski usianya masih 20 tahun, dan aku sering curhat padanya. Kami sudah sahabat baik selama aku terkurung di markas militer. Kali ini, dia menyelamatkanku dari mimpi buruk penyakitku.

"Ah... Kau pasti sedang mimpi buruk hingga mendorongku sangat kuat...", katanya lirih.

"Iya, dan mimpi buruk itu adalah kejadian 7 tahun lalu. Saat aku menyelamatkan anak kecil!"

"Tunggu dulu. Maksudmu mimpi buruk seperti apa?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Aku bantu berdiri dulu...", kataku sambil membopongnya ke ranjang dekat lemari di laboratorium yang sudah menjadi ruangan pribadinya.

Lex merapikan jas putih dan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan dan mengambil hairgel untuk membentuk model pantat bebek berponi. Dengan rasa sedikit bersalah, aku bertanya,"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau masih ingat anak umur 9 tahun yang pernah kuceritakan kemarin sambil imunisasi?".

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan mimpi buruk, Dragey! Kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Hihihi...", jawabnya santai sambil cekikikan.

"Aku belum selesai cerita, Anak jenius!", balasku menyindir.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bilang itu mimpi buruk? Tidak ada salahnya jika kamu bertemu anak itu lagi. Toh dia sudah remaja, benar begitu?"

"Kau benar. Tapi, yang jadi masalah itu adalah...", wajahku mendadak ketakutan. Aku menutupinya dengan memasang muka datar andalanku.

"Kau jangan menakutiku, Dragey! Sebenarnya ada apa?", katanya bingung sekaligus berkeringat panas(?).

"Dia mengajakku makan siang di tempat kerjanya. Dan aku masih khawatir jika aku akan menyukainya. Aku takut penyakit pedoku kumat lagi... Mungkin kau bisa membantuku soal ini...", kataku sedikit takut.

"Tenang saja. Soal itu, sudah kuatasi!", katanya sambil berjalan gagah menuju benda kecil yang dia tutupi dengan kain biru.

"Kau atasi? Bukankah kau belum menjelaskan solusinya?", kataku sedikit memalingkan muka tanda bingung.

Lex yang santai langsung menarik kain biru di hadapannya. Tampak satu setrip berisi sepuluh buah kaplet warna merah. Aku hanya bisa termangu dan menganga lebar melihat aura terang yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahku. Aku berniat untuk menyentuhnya, tanganku yang berselimut sarung tangan hitam hampir meraihnya. Namun, tanganku harus ditepis oleh tangan kulit hitam yang tertutup oleh jas putih.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku ingin sekali mencoba menyentuhnya!", kataku merengek.

"Na-ah! Obat ini masih belum sempurna. Aku harus mengendalikan dulu efek samping dari obat ini, tidak bisa sembarangan!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, ini akan menjadi obat penawar racun dalam tubuh terkuat di dunia. Tapi, aku takut jika efek sampingnya akan merugikan", jelasnya sambil memasang wajah berduka.

"Efek samping?"

"Jika kau meminumnya sekarang, efeknya akan beragam. Dari kelebihan produksi hormon, kelebihan produksi sel darah putih, hingga kelebihan produksi kolagen dan protein"

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan bahasa manusia? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!", kataku bingung.

"Penyebabnya bisa jadi antara leukemia, progeria, atau bahkan tubuhmu bisa menyusut dan takkan pernah kembali!", katanya memberikan deathglare gaya Amerika, yang lebih horror dari deathglare asal negara lain.

.

Glek!

"Tapi, tenang saja. Aku bisa mengurusnya dalam satu hari. Dengan begitu, aku bisa memanggilnya MJ1486, alias The Savior!"

"Oke, Lex Luthor! Kita jadi ngelantur. Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?", kataku sambil memecahkan kaca berisi kapak darurat untuk memenggal kepalanya.

"Maaf. Aku lupa. Kau datangi saja dia!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

Aku menghampiri restoran yang dimaksud. Secara tak sengaja, saat aku memasuki pintu restoran itu, aku menabrak seorang pelayan berambut pirang tanpa diketahui jenis kelaminnya.

Sosok lelaki berpakaian pelayan perempuan tersebut kaget seraya berkata, "Drake? Kaukah itu?"

"Eleonore? Leo?", kataku kaget setelah melihat wajahnya seraya membersihkan pakaianku dari makanan yang tumpah ke jas kesayanganku.

"Oh, Drake! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku lupa jika kita akan bertemu. Kita duduk di luar ya...", katanya sambil menunjukkan arah laundry untuk mencuci bajuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa bekerja sampingan sebagai pelayan?", kataku memulai pembicaraan seraya meminum teh hangat yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya, aku harus sekolah. Tapi, berhubung ayahku yang jarang pulang dan tak mengirim uang untukku, aku terpaksa harus bekerja untuk bisa bertahan hidup", balasnya dengan wajah murung.

"Memangnya ayahmu kerja apa?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia seorang pekerja kasar di sebuah perusahaan. Sampai sekarang tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Aku hanya berharap ayahku bisa pulang kembali..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau menggunakan nama panggilan Leo?"

"Itu terjadi setelah ibuku meninggal dunia. Ayahku sebenarnya sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki di rumahnya. Tetapi, aku sebagai perempuanlah yang ada di keluarga itu. Setelah ibuku meninggal saat usiaku 8 tahun, ayahku tak pernah pulang. Aku seperti merasa bersalah sebagai seorang perempuan, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk memotong rambutku sendiri, dan berpakaian seperti laki-laki agar aku bisa mendapat perhatian kembali..."

"Kau masih merindukan ibumu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Andai saja waktu bisa terulang, aku pasti akan mengetahui lebih dulu siapa yang membunuh ibuku. Sekarang, hanya orang yang membunuh ibukulah yang terus kupikirkan..."

"Mungkin inilah cobaan dalam hidupmu, Leo. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjadi teman bicaramu.."

"Yah. Kau benar. Sebaiknya aku memakai jalan terakhir jika hidupku terus begini..."

"Jalan terakhir? Maksudmu, turnamen?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Hanya uang dari pertarungan itulah yang bisa terus menghidupiku. Aku ingin bisa idup meski sederhana saja..."

"Tapi, bukankah ada program beasiswa? Mungkin itu bisa sedikit membantumu..."

"Sekarang hanya berlaku untuk mahasiswa. Sedangkan aku baru kelas 2 SMA..."

PLAK!#tepokjidat

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berharap ada orang berutung yang mencintaimu apa adanya dan bisa membantumu sekaligus mendukungmu di turnamen...", kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Drake. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Leo yang sudah kembali bahagia. Aku senang perasaannya sudah membaik. Tapi, wajahku yang pucat menjadi semerah stroberi. Apa benar aku jatuh cinta padanya? Jika saja aku bisa seusianya, aku takkan terus memasang _pokerface_ seperti ini...

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulangku dari restoran, aku kembali ke kantor untuk beristirahat. Hingga saat aku berjalan ke koridor, aku melihat Lex sedang bersama seorang lelaki rambut pantat bebek dengan kemeja ungu. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu...

"Bagaimana dengan perintahku sebelumnya?"

"Semuanya sudah dilaksanakan. Serum Darah Setan sudah disuntikkan ke seluruh tentara..."

"Bagus, besok kau bisa mulai bekerja..."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan obat penawarnya, Pak?"

"Itu kau simpan saja. Aku tidak perlu!"

"Tapi, kau bilang begitu di perjanjian kita!"

"Aku yang membuat perjanjian itu. SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG!"

WATDEPAK?

Jadi, serum imunisasi itu sebenarnya racun buat semua tentara? Tidak mungkin!

"Sial!"

Aduh, keceplosan. Lari!

Aku segera berlari tanpa suara no jutsu(?) menuju kamarku. Menutup pintu kamarku, lalu segera mengambil segelas air dan satu pil obat tidur. Saat akan meminum obat tidurku, mendadak seseorang mendobrak pintuku. Dan...

BUAK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Hah? Kenapa aku nungging di kasur? Kenapa rasanya bajuku longgar lagi? Setahuku ada seseorang mendobrak pintu, dan semua hilang begitu saja... Seharusnya aku ada di dapur, dan kalaupun di tempat tidur, posisinya juga harus dibenerin!

Aku berjalan dengan terseok-seok, dengan nyawa yang baru 15 persen dan mulut yang masih terbungkam hingga sekarang, aku menuju kamar mandi dan mengamati cermin di depanku untuk menggosok gigi. Dan ternyata, cerminnya terlalu tinggi. Terpaksa aku harus berjingkat sedikit untuk melihatnya. Setelah aku menatap bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu...

Tampak sosok bayangan yang mirip denganku, masih berkulit putih, bukan hitam kereta api. Bedanya, keriput di mataku dan codet yang seharusnya berada di hidungku telah hilang.

Aku tersontak kaget, dan aku hanya bisa berkata...

"Aku muda lagi?"

~TBC~

* * *

Scarlet : tolong diripiu bagi yang suka

Nagi : bagi yang mau wawancara, kita kedatangan adek Dan Kuso dan Shun Kazami dari Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Waah, kalo kalian liat tadi Oom Dragu muda lagi, gimana penampilannya?

Dan : aku sih lebih milih rambutnya dibikin rada _spikey_ kaya di gambarnya ituh!

Shun : biar diikat separo, di model apapun. Mukanya tetep madesu...

Dragunov : *nyekek Shun*

Scarlet : Oom Dragu! Jangan dicekek! Itu cowoknya Nagi-san!

Nagi : Aku sudah punya Jin! Ga mungkin aku selingkuh!

Scarlet : Tapi, bukan sama Jin lampu ajaib di iklan itu kan?

Nagi : sakarepmu wes...


End file.
